brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Turk Falso
The Clone Wars'' |Accessories =WESTAR-34 Twin Weapons |Variations = |Years = 2009, 2011 |Appearances = 7753 Pirate Tank LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars }} Turk Falso is a Star Wars: The Clone Wars minifigure based on the character of the same name. Description Turk has a plain sand yellow leg piece, and the torso piece is blue, with dark green arms and dark grey hands. The torso has printing on the front- tan printing for clothing straps, and light grey printing for a belt at the bottom and a neck at the top, and black used in places for outlining and detailing. This printing pattern also continues onto the back, with the same features present. Additionally, the back printing also has the bottom section of Falso's ponytail depicted, with black and light grey printing for the hair, and light grey printing for representing two hairbands. The head piece is dark grey, with light grey printing for the background of the face and Weequay frills, which features two wide, narrow white eyes with black irises and dark grey pupils. A single black line which is curved down is used for a mouth. The back of the head piece also has light grey printing, with the top section of the printed ponytail continued on from the torso. One red hairband is used in this section of the ponytail. A yellow bandana runs around the top of the head, tied at the back, and features a six-pointed red star on the front. Turk Falso has two accessories- two light grey pistols commonly seen in themes such as Western, where they are used as revolvers. In the Video Games Turk Falso is a playable character in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, and the character's appearance is based upon his physical minifigure. However, in the game, instead of having two pistols, Falso is armed with a black blaster. He has the ability to perform a single jump, build, grapple, and fire his blaster. Background Turk Falso was a Weequay who was a member of Hondo Ohnaka's pirate gang. At one point, the gang managed to capture Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, as well as Sith Lord and Separatist leader, Count Dooku. The pirates demanded a ransom from the Republic in spice, which they intended to pay to Ohnaka, however Falso attempted to double-cross his boss and steal the spice for himself. However, due to the efforts of the Republic forces delivering the spice, including Representative Jar Jar Binks and clone Commander Stone, Falso's attempt to seize the spice did not go according to plan. He attempted to flee knowing that Hondo would figure out what he intended to do, but was killed by Count Dooku when he managed to escape the pirate base. Appearances * 7753 Pirate Tank Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Book Appearances * 5000214 LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia External links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2009 Category:Clone Wars Comic minifigure